Could be
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Respuesta al reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Pasen y lean un poco sobre las vidas de Rowena Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory y el pequeño Teddy Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

****Hola! Este fic participa en el reto **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**. Sip, me he vuelto una adicta. Los personajes que elegí fueron:** Rowena Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory y Teddy Lupin**. Espero lo disfruten al igual que yo lo hice al escribirlo!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling, y yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretenerlos =P

* * *

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

******Palabras: 863**

* * *

Ningún alumno rondaba los pasillos del colegio al anochecer, pero Rowena estaba segura de que alguien había entrado a sus habitaciones a hurtadillas. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su varita que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, veía una sombra, por lo que supo que alguien se encontraba fuera de su habitación. Inhalo y exhalo unas dos veces antes de prepararse para atacar y empujó la puerta. De repente alguien la arrinconó contra una pared antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

–No debería salir luego de las siete señorita Ravenclaw –escuchó que decían a su oído y cualquier susto que tuviera se esfumó al reconocer la voz de su captor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Salazar? –le preguntó.

–Pensé que te gustaban los juegos –le dijo presionándola más contra la pared, Rowena soltó un quejido pero luego sonrió.

–Estas lastimándome –le avisó, Salazar soltó una leve risa.

–Esperaba hacerlo… ¿Qué crees que diga Godric si me viera aquí? –le preguntó levantando las cejas ante aquel repentino pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza. Rowena apretó los ojos al pensar en la última pelea de los dos tontos que tenia por compañeros.

–Probablemente se querría batir en duelo por mí –le contestó, aunque sabia que ese no seria el motivo real, Godric haría parecer que era por el hecho de que Salazar estaba "lastimándola" pero todo lo que quería era terminar lo que habían empezado aquella tarde.

– ¿Quién crees que ganaría? –Rowena resopló al escucharlo hacer otra pregunta.

– ¿Puedo saber el motivo real de tu visita? –aquello era lo que realmente le interesaba de aquel encuentro. Salazar la soltó.

–Vine a despedirme –le contestó recostándose de la pared que estaba frente a ella, Rowena se descompuso por dentro ¿se iría?

– ¿Despedirte? Solo debes pedirle disculpas a Godric –le dijo con seriedad, no quería demostrarlo pero la verdad, que él se fuera no era algo que le agradara, ¿Qué seria de ella sin Salazar?

Slytherin soltó una corta carcajada y se le quedó viendo fijamente – ¿Pedir disculpas?... Quizás esa respuesta tan diplomática te guste, pero yo preferiría no hacerlo –se acercó a ella lentamente y le acarició el rostro, Rowena cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto pero quizás demasiado pronto los abrió.

–No puedes irte –le dijo molesta alejándose de él.

–Algo mío quedara en el castillo, lo prometo –susurró él como si estuviera disfrutando de algún tipo de broma personal.

–No puedes irte –repitió ella como si no le hubiera escuchado, Salazar volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

–Si puedo y lo haré, ninguno de ustedes volverá a verme y no tendré que volver a lidiar con el voluble Godric Gryffindor –Rowena lo vio directamente a los ojos, ¿era acaso posible que alguien fuera tan egoísta?

– ¿Y que pasa conmigo? –le preguntó molesta, el hombre volvió a reírse.

–Tú, mi querida Rowena, te quedaras aquí a las ordenes de tu querido Gryffindor –le dijo con burla mientras la soltaba, ella levantó la mano para abofetearlo pero el le sostuvo la mano antes de que lo hiciera.

– ¿Desde cuando tan muggle? –le preguntó soltándola con una mueca de asco en el rostro. La mujer vio su varita, que se encontraba en su otra mano, pero no se atrevió a hacerle daño.

–Desde que tu egoísmo no te deja ver más allá de tu orgullo –le contestó dándole la espalda.

– ¿Algo que quieras decirme antes de irme? –le preguntó él con una sonrisita, Rowena resopló.

–No –le contestó pensando entonces en lo mejor para ella, si él quería irse pues que lo hiciera, aquello solo demostraba que su apego era mayor que el que él le tenia.

–Salúdala de mi parte entonces –le dijo antes de desaparecer. Rowena se dio media vuelta al escucharlo sin poder creerlo ¿Era tan descarado? Le dio una patada a la puerta al no verlo, lo sabía y no decidió quedarse ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Al día siguiente cuando todos descubrieron la huida de uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio, ella decidió no decir nada acerca de su última conversación, no valía la pena y claro estaba… la charla que mantuvieron era demasiado personal como para que todos los demás se enteraran. Aquella fue la única vez en la que Rowena Ravenclaw se sintió realmente débil, débil únicamente bajo las redes de un poder contra el que no podía luchar, un poder que había destruido al más valiente y fuerte. El amor.

Aunque nadie se enteró jamás de que la mujer mas inteligente del mundo mágico había caído al igual que miles en las redes del amor, y por mucho que quiso borrarlo, siempre se arrepintió de hacerlo por quien menos lo merecía. Por que a Salazar Slytherin nunca le importó que ella fuera la más inteligente, o la más cariñosa, o que dejara de hacer cosas por huir con él por horas, todo lo que le importaba a Slytherin era él y todo lo que pudiera convenirle.

Y nadie nunca se enteró… Por que ella y Salazar sabían guardar muy bien sus secretos


	2. Chapter 2

**Remus Lupin**

**Palabras: 799**

* * *

Para un niño, entender ciertas cosas puede llegar a ser bastante complicado, pero para un padre, intentar explicarlo puede ser mucho peor, sobretodo cuando es algo terrible lo que le ha pasado y cuando la culpa te carcome como padre. ¿Cómo explicarle a un pequeño sus cambios bajo la luna llena? ¿Como explicarle que todo lo que le sucede es por culpa de tu gran boca? En eso solía pensar John Lupin, ya que por su culpa, ese asqueroso licántropo había atacado a su hijo. Ya ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, lo había convertido en un renegado y no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Pero su hijo aun no parecía entenderlo por completo, si bien eran días dolorosos en los que debían encerrarlo en el sótano, él solo pensaba en los días siguientes en los que, luego de recuperarse, podría salir a jugar y recibiría recompensas por ser un niño muy valiente. El pequeño Remus Lupin no entendía el porqué de que su padre pasara fuera de casa la mayor parte del día, pero no se preocupaba mucho por eso, su madre siempre estaba junto a él y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

A la edad de ocho años, el niño era más responsable e inteligente que otros de su edad, ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa con su madre, ayudándole con lo que necesitara o leyendo algún libro que su padre le llevara; la verdad le causaba un poco de miedo el estar con otros niños, a pesar de saber que su condición se manifestaba con la luna llena, temía hacerles daño.

Habían pasado unos dos días luego de la luna llena y Remus se encontraba en cama, aun débil. No tenia mucho apetito, por lo que no había comido nada en lo que iba de día, su madre decidió entonces actuar, se acercó a su habitación con una bandeja con comida en las manos y cuando su hijo la vio, frunció el ceño.

–Nada de replicas –soltó la señora Lupin al verlo.

–Pero no tengo hambre –replicó el niño de todas formas con mala cara.

–No has comido en todo el día… claro que tienes hambre –le dijo sentándose a su lado–Si comes todo te daré una recompensa –Remus cerró los ojos al sentir que su madre le acariciaba el cabello y sonrió al escuchar lo ultimo. Decidió entonces que comer parecía una mejor opción.

Al terminar, se recostó de nuevo en la cama, sintiéndose más satisfecho de lo que había estado en lo poco que llevaba de vida, pero todo lo había hecho por su recompensa. Desde que tenia memoria su madre siempre lo recompensaba de la misma manera y esa era la única ventaja que le encontraba (de vez en cuando) a su condición. La señora Lupin lo miró con una cariñosa sonrisa, le agradaba convencer a su pequeño de una u otra manera, de por si, aquello lo enfermaba y si no comía nada, todo podría llegara ser mucho peor.

–Muy bien, Señor Lupin –lo felicitó quitando la bandeja, Remus se le quedó viendo expectante y con un movimiento de varita, la mujer hizo que una tableta de chocolate llegara volando hacia ella, en el rostro del pequeño apareció una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias –soltó, estirando la mano. Su madre le dio un abrazo que él recibió gustoso.

–Eres un niño muy valiente –susurró dándole un beso en la cabeza. Y si que lo era, su pequeño no era una personita que se quejara o que se pasara el tiempo lamentándose por lo sucedido. Su hijo a pesar de su corta edad, se comportaba con toda la madurez que se le podía pedir, parecía entender que no era algo que se pudiera cambiar y aunque quizás él no lo quisiera hacer notar, su madre sabia que a veces escondía más de lo que realmente sentía sólo por no preocuparla.

Remus Lupin creció como un muchacho tímido e inteligente, siempre preocupado por los demás, sobretodo por sus amigos, unos muchachos que siempre lo apoyaron a pesar de todo, quienes estuvieron siempre con él y que lo hicieron sentir realmente querido, quines le regalaron la mejor etapa de su vida. El niño creció y a pesar de pensar muchas veces que no era suficiente, tuvo lo que nunca imaginó, una familia propia; una esposa que lo amó y un pequeño hijo al que tuvo que dejar por ayudar en la creación de un futuro mejor para él y para todo el mundo mágico.

Porque Remus Lupin fue el mejor mago al que se pudiera conocer, desinteresado y leal. Un mago que se sacrificó por quienes creyó que lo merecían y que confió en que no dejarían a su suerte lo que le quedaba de familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cedric Diggory.**

**Palabras: 892**

* * *

Una de las cosas que siempre puede crear rivalidades en Hogwarts, es el Quidditch. Los jugadores de este deporte, se convierten en las "celebridades" de cada casa, quienes llevaran la gloria a sus compañeros al ganar la copa. Nadie aplaude demasiado al mas inteligente (a menos, claro, de que pertenezcan a Ravenclaw), o al mas lamebotas, todos adoran a quienes ganan un copa de Quidditch. Por esta razón es que, al ser elegido _buscador_ del equipo de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory tuvo que dejar a un lado su timidez.

Si bien era un muchacho inteligente, Diggory no fue reconocido sino hasta quedar en el equipo. Siempre adorado por atrapar aquella pelotita dorada y por su agraciado rostro. Nunca fue su meta el llamar la atención, pero el decidirse e ir en busca de su sueño, de lograr ser el mejor en un deporte que adoraba, lo llevó a lo inesperado. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, escuchaba murmullos cerca de él y a la hora de comer, chicas que no conocía, solían saludarlo. Por suerte las chicas de otras casas se limitaban un poco mas, aunque de igual manera sabía que hablaban de él, sus amigos lo habían comentado una que otra vez, y aquello solía ser bastante incomodo.

La incomodidad solía ser ignorada por él en la sala común, donde siempre preferia sentarse junto a su equipo en los pocos momentos libres que tenía, el sexto año se estaba haciendo bastante difícil, con las clases y su reciente promoción a capitán. Gracias a Merlín, el director les había conseguido un excelente profesor para DCAO* aquel año, no olvidaba lo desastroso del año anterior y a diferencia de aquel, nada de lo que el profesor Lupin enseñaba, se esfumaba de su cabeza; ya conseguía hacer sus hechizos no verbales, que al principio parecían realmente difíciles. Aunque no todo era igual para el resto de sus amigos.

–Buenos días, campeón –lo saludó una de sus compañeras de Quidditch, Alison Morgan, cazadora. Aquel no era uno de sus mejores días, la tarde pasada le habían ganado a Gryffindor, pero él no se encontraba del todo seguro por aquello.

–Sigo sin sentirme orgulloso –soltó el muchacho volviendo la mirada hacia su redacción de Pociones, no esperaba bajar a desayunar sin tenerla lista, no podía dejar sus asignaciones acumularse.

–Vamos… no es tu culpa que el chico se cayera –le intentó animar, sentándose a su lado.

–Quisiera convencer a Hooch de una repetición- comentó revolviéndose el cabello incomodo, no sentía que su victoria fuera justa y no se sentía bien por hacerlo de esa manera. Se volvió hacia la muchacha sin poder volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

– ¿Te sentirías mejor si perdieras ante el pequeño Potter? –le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

–Seria justo, entonces –soltó con obstinación, la cazadora soltó una corta carcajada.

– ¿En serio? ¿En tu primer año como capitán? –Cedric la miró como si de pronto entendiera algo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, él no era el tipo de persona que se basaba en trampas para conseguir lo que quería.

– ¿Por qué no? –la muchacha torció los ojos, con él era obvio que no podría pelear.

–Ya dejémoslo, Cedric –le dijo fastidiada, para luego tomar el pergamino que él muchacho tenia, luego frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué tal tus encantamientos? –le preguntó cambiando de tema, con lo que solo consiguió que la muchacha soltara un bufido y se recostara en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– ¡Flitwick no me entiende! O yo no lo entiendo a él… bah, no importa, nunca tendré menos de un Aceptable. –Fue entonces la oportunidad de Cedric de reírse, conocía las debilidades de la muchacha en aquella materia, estaban en el mismo curso.

– ¿Cuál es tu mayor problema? –le preguntó con una media sonrisa, ella se le quedó viendo y de pronto se sentó derecha, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

–Dirás que es sencillo, pero… Aguamenti. ¿Para que trolls me va a servir soltar un chorrito de agua de la varita? –Sabia perfectamente que tenia un uso real, pero despotricar acerca de su profesor de Encantamientos solía ser lo mas entretenido que conseguía en el día.

Luego de aquello, Cedric decidió ayudar a la muchacha y es que él se comportaba de esa manera. Quizás no se resaltara en un Hufflepuff, su valentía o su inteligencia, pero la amistad era algo que unía a los jóvenes de aquella casa, la amistad por encima de todo, la casa de los tejones, en donde no debías demostrarle nada a nadie. Lo genial del joven Cedric Diggory, fue que logró las cosas que quiso; primero con su merecido asenso a Capitán de su equipo de Quidditch, luego como primer campeón de su colegio en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, también está el hecho de que superó con las mejores puntuaciones cada una de las pruebas que le impusieron y consiguió a la chica que quiso para su ultimo baile. Quizás no terminó de la forma que esperaba, pero dejó muy claro que los Hufflepuffs también son valientes, inteligentes y orgullosos, y que, a diferencia de los otros, ellos no necesitan alardear para que los demás lo noten.

Por que Cedric Diggory fue el verdadero Campeón de Hogwarts.

* * *

*DCAO: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Sólo en caso de que alguien no lo sepa)


	4. Chapter 4

**Teddy Lupin.**

**Palabras: 978**

* * *

Si bien ya sus clases en el Instituto de Aurores habían iniciado, Teddy no podía dejar de visitar a su padrino; cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad, aparecía en la puerta del reconocido Harry Potter, con la clara intención de ser alimentado por su tía Ginny. Desde que tenía memoria, adoraba la comida y compañía de aquella mujer. La familia Potter-Weasley siempre lo había tratado como uno más, y por muy extraño que pareciera, escuchar viejas historias y quejas, no eran cosas desagradables para él.

Ahí se encontraba aquella tarde de febrero, aunque la casa de los Potter, no parecía realmente la casa de los Potter; sin James tramando travesuras, Albus intentando convencer a su madre de dejarlo usar su escoba o Lily gritándole a sus dos hermanos, el silencio y la tranquilidad lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Los extrañaba.

Solía pensar en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado estudiar en Hogwarts al tiempo que ellos, estaba completamente seguro de que esos años hubieran sido muy difíciles de olvidar. Aunque claro, debía admitir que también le llamaba la atención el poder estudiar junto a Victoire; lamentaba con toda su alma el darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la joven Weasley justo antes de que ella volviera al colegio.

–Ayúdame a poner la mesa, Teddy –soltó su tía Ginny con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Harry aun no llegaba, pero estaba seguro de que se alegraría al verlo, llevaba varios días sin aparecer por ahí, y según la esposa de su padrino, ellos estuvieron muy preocupados. El muchacho sacó su varita y con un leve movimiento, varios platos y cubiertos volaron hasta él, de pronto escucho una risita proveniente de la cocina y se extrañó, ¿de qué se estaría riendo su tía Ginny? Luego de supervisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, fue a averiguarlo.

– ¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó intentando ver que era lo que preparaba. Ella se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.

–A veces me siento tan vieja con ustedes cerca –le dijo, Teddy se le quedó viendo extrañado. Ginny vio el techo buscando las palabras para explicarse mejor– Cuando te conocí, eras apenas un bebé. Hace un momento, cuando te pedí que pusieras la mesa, no pensé que simplemente sacaras tú varita y lo hicieras, digamos que de pronto había olvidado que ya no eres un niño– el muchacho le sonrió.

–Creo que es típico de ustedes los mayores –soltó con humor, la mujer volvió a su preparación, pero antes de olvidarlo se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

–Me alegra que no seas tan torpe como tu madre, sino tendríamos que reemplazar toda la vajilla –Teddy se le quedó viendo interesado, le agradaba cuando alguna persona le hablaba de sus padres.

– ¿Y papá? –le preguntó.

–Ya te lo hemos dicho, Teddy. Tu padre fue un muy inteligente y cuidadoso mago –Si, ya se lo habían dicho, tal vez millones de veces, pero él adoraba escucharlo. Lo ayudaba a crear cierta imagen de ellos, y por suerte todo lo que le contaban sonaba increíble. Su padre, un hombre modesto y diestro, y su madre, divertida y enamorada; sabia un poco más de ella, ya que solía pasar bastante de su tiempo junto a su abuela y a ella le agradaba conversar sobre su hija.

Aunque sabía exactamente el motivo por el que sus padres habían muerto y la mayoría del tiempo aceptaba que todo había sucedido era para que pudieran vivir del modo que lo hacían, a veces, cuando se sentía mal, solía molestarse con ellos por dejarlo, por no tener a alguien con quien compartir ciertas cosas que se veía "obligado" a esconder sólo para él, ya que no quería molestar a otros con cosas que le pasaran.

Lamentaba no tener una madre a quien hablarle de la chica que le gustaba y deseaba poder encontrar una respuesta a sus inquietudes sobre el hecho de que le gustara Victoire, a quien algunos podrían considerar su prima; por eso no comentaba el tema con su tía Ginny, estaba seguro de que todo el tema sería muy extraño para ella. Ahg, eso era parte de lo que odiaba, a veces enredarse con lo más simple, no tener un guía relativamente objetivo para la vida que lo ayudara.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar la puerta abrirse, debía dejar aquellos pensamientos atrás, aquel no era el momento para convertirse en el niño huérfano que tanto había intentado dejar tras él. Su padrino se asomó pronto por la puerta de la cocina y le regalo una gran sonrisa, que él correspondió, su tía Ginny se dio media vuelta para verlo.

–Ya era hora –le dijo con una sonrisa, Harry se apresuró a darle un pequeño beso de saludo y luego se sentó junto a Teddy.

– ¿Por qué no habías aparecido por aquí? –Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, le agradaba tener al muchacho en la casa.

–Las clases no son tan sencillas como lo hiciste creer –soltó el muchacho revolviéndose el azul cabello, Harry se carcajeó.

–Me refería a lo práctico cuando hablaba –Teddy negó con la cabeza, era incorregible.

–Ayúdame a servir –le dijo Ginny a su marido que se levantó al escucharla.

El joven Lupin los vio salir de la cocina y sonrió, debía dejar esos pensamientos tan tristes enterrados bajo algún edificio muy grande, sus padres habían hecho lo que era mejor para él y no lo dejaron solo, lo dejaron con el mejor padrino que podría pedir y junto con él, a la mejor familia que podría desear. Los problemas que pudiera tener con la joven Weasley no afectarían aquellas relaciones, de eso estaba seguro; James sabía lo que pasaba y no sería raro que ya toda la familia estuviera enterada, así que no debía preocuparse. Porque el joven Teddy Lupin no estaba tan solo como a veces se hacía creer.


End file.
